Gods of the Fae Plains
By Winslow Kinborough A short disposition on Darrowmerian Religion Of the three deities recognized today in Darrowmere, what should be realized is that one of them is very old, and the other two somewhat less so, resulting in their differentiation over time. I will expound on all three now, drawing on the best of my knowledge. The faith of Father Nedmund, or Nediccus as he is originally called, stems from distant lands, far beyond Elysion. This jovial entity, the patron of mirth, winter, and warm hearths was brought to Darrowmere some 500 years ago by monks of his order. The story of this is a joyful, if uneventful one. The monks arrived in Darrowmere on a ship, and immediately prepared one of their religious parties to sanctify their voyage. The initially confused Darrowmerians were invited to join the festivities, which ended up lasting a full week long. The non threatening nature of the diety they worshiped and the agreeable traits which he possessed endeared these men, and thus their God, to the people of the Fae Plains. After consultation with the High Priest of the Church of Canis, it was agreed that Nedmund would be adapted into the religious canon of the eastern province. Nedmund and his followers have seen dark times on Elysion. Roughly two hundred years ago, Nedmund worship was briefly outlawed by High Priest Beos I, resulting in the unjust slaughter of Monks from the faith. This slaughter turned the people against the church, the chapel of which was destroyed within the year, and Beos sent into exile in Winterbane, where he was not heard from again. Aside from this brief time, Nedmund worship has generally been appreciated, if not widely seen. The monks of his order are always generous and hospitable, but your average Oakdale citizen likely has no shrines to the God of the Hearth. The origins of the Goddess Messis are slightly less known, but it does appear from older writings (as of this writing, Gaesly's older works are only now being translated) that her faith did begin in Darrowmere. It is easily understood that Messis is Darrowmere's most convenient deity, as the things she is patron of occur naturally, often, and plentifully in Darrowmere's province. A goddess of Farmers, Nature, and the Wild, it is an overall strange occurrence that Messis does not see more worship as a whole, considering her realms of influence so perfectly match the nature of the Fae plains, and her character is clearly as benevolent as she is. However, over time she has certainly received more credit than Nedmund, and to complain that she is not worshiped more would be a ludicrous venture were one to examine history. Since the founding of the faith, Messis has co-existed with Canis, perhaps seen as inferior, but no less important. Everytime one surveys a striking vista from the walls of Veridan Keep, or finds themselves mulling along thoughtfully by a bubbling stream, it could be said that one is benignly giving respect unto the Mother of Nature, as she is called. Though, despite this maternal title, it should be said that Messis has little to no connection with Father Nedmund, excluding perhaps serving as his counterpart. As long as Darrowmere exists as it does, it is unlikely that worship of the most Motherly of the Three will pass away, and rightfully that it should not, for her gentle, strong ways have inspired hundreds of past generations, and will do so again. When talking of Nedmund, mention was made of the Church of Canis, in such a way that implied seniority and authority. At least, that would be the correct interpretation of these statements, for out of the three deities, Canis is the oldest and the most rooted in Darrowmere's history. It's hard to say where Canis belief started, as it's possible that the first settlers of the Fae Plains already worshiped the Great Shepherd. Wherever it started, the faith of Canis is the most important and most beloved faith in Eastern Elysion. Of course, with light comes shadow, and so also does the belief in Sirius reign supreme, though recognition for the entity of the unknown has gone down in recent years, possibly to downplay the people's fears and improve morale. Overall, Canis has been, and will likely always be, the most revered God of the Fae Plains, whether he is worshiped (perhaps incorrectly) through receiving blessings before war (and attributing to his will the desire to conquer), by simply respect and everyday understanding, or through thoughtful reflection, meditation, and spiritual rites, no other deity of Darrowmere will ever have as much impact or influence as the Shepherd of the Light himself. Category:Books